Royal Wedding
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: "WHAAAAT? WILLIAM MO NIKAAH!" teriak makhluk serba merah itu histeris.  warning: author sarap, DLDR


Hai minna-san~,, Verucca here~ (gada yang nanya!)

setelah hanya menjadi readers dan komentator ga mutu,, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini XD –bacot, abaikan—

**DISCLAIMER**

Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-sama selamanya, sedangkan Black Butler milik saya o3o *d lempar bakiak ama bu Yana*

**WARNING**

OOC, AU, Typo, abal, garing, bahasa suka-suka saya Dont like Dont Read :P

**SUMMARY**

"WHAAAAT? WILLIAM MO NIKAAH?" teriak makhluk serba merah itu histeris.

**Royal Wedding**

By: Verucca Lucifer

Rated: T

Genre: Parody, Humor

**Kantor Shinigami**(apalah namanya =='').

"Pagi semuanyaa~~~!" teriak Grell. Seluruh pandangan langsung tertuju kearahnya.

"Grell-senpai!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut kuning pirang kecoklatan.

"Hm? Ada apa Ron?" jawab Grell. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya Ron itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"namaku Ronald, bukan Ron!" koreksi lelaki itu.

"sama saja bakaa!" protes Grell sambil memukul pelan kepala juniornya itu. Ronald meringis kesakitan-dibuat-buat-.

"oh ya, memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa kau mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah orang termanis didunia~?" ujar Grell genit.

"ih, dasar senior banci! Ke Ge-eRan lo!" bantah Ronald membuang hukum kesopanan saat berbicara dengan yang lebih tua =3=

"Hey! Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu dihadapan seorang lady yang lebih tua darimu!" Grell berkacak pinggang. Dalam hati Ronald, dia meratapi nasibnya memiliki seorang senior banci gak waras.

"hhhhah, terserah senpai-lha!" Ronald memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Grell yang melihatnya tersenyum puas.

"oh ya, Grell-senpai sudah mendengar berita heboh belum?" lanjut Ronald yang langsung membuat Grell tertarik karena penasaran.

"berita apakah itu? apakah berita tentang kecantikanku yang mulai menarik perhatian para pangeran dari negeri seberang?"Grell mulai bicara ngawur lagi. Muncul perempatan siku-siku berkedut di dahi Ronald.

"GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI DENGAN MUKA ANCURMU AHO!" kali ini Ronald langsung meledak dan membuat Grell beserta shinigami lain disekitarnya merinding.

"hyeee, iye ampun-ampun mbah Ronald,, sebenernya ada apaan sih?" Grell menatap malas wajah bawahannya itu.

"tau nggak, katanya William mo nikah!" seru Ronal semangat.

**Satu detik...**

Grell melongo.

**Dua detik...**

Grell masih melongo.

**Tiga TAHUN*?***

Grell masih juga melongo.

**Empat abad.**

Ronald udah sekarat.

**Lima puluh abad kemudian... (halah lebay)**

Grell tiba-tiba konek.

"WHAAAAT? WILLIAM MO NIKAAH?" teriak makhluk serba merah itu histeris.

Ronald yang menyadari senior sarapnya baru konek langsung bangkit dari kesekaratannya*?*

"Jiaah! Baru konek!" Ronald kembali menyesali nasibnya memiliki senior telmi. Grell sepertinya gak peduli ucapan Ronald, kini dia malah menjambak-jambak frustasi rambut merah panjangnya sambil terus bergumam gaje. 'wi,,, Will mo Nikah,,,? Will nikah?'

"heh? Senior kenapa?" Ronald bingung dengan tingkah gaje seniornya itu. bukannya senior sarap didepannya ini suka ama butler serba hitam dari kluarga Phantomhive? Trus knapa dia kayak orang jealous gini gara-gara Cuma ngedenger bahwasanya atasan tercinta mereka, William T. Spears udah memilih pendamping hidupnya. Bukannya orang nikah itu wajar? Eh? Tunggu, William kan udah bukan orang lagi? Termasuk mereka. Dia itu kan Shinigami?

Grell stress 7 keliling 5 belokan 20 perempatan 5 gang buntu. Dia mondar-mandir gaje didepan Ronald sambil masih menarik-narik rambut merahnya.

"Will, gak mungkin.. gak mungkin banget... GAK MUNGKIIIIN!" jerit Grell. Semua shinigami yang ada disana terlonjak kaget mendengar suara supersonik milik makhluk merah itu.

"APAAN TUH RIBUT-RIBUT!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang lelaki berambut hitam kelimis dengan dahi yang bersinar terang(?) keluar dari pintu ruang kerjanya. Dia menjepitkan HP(?) Flip diantara bahu dan telinganya. Sementara kedua tangannya sedang membetulkan kancing lengan bajunya yang terbuka.

"hmm..? iya yank... ekh!"

Ujar lelaki itu kepada seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya. Lalu dia menutup ponselnya sambil mendengus.

Semua orang memandangnya termasuk Grell. Namun saat mata hijau Grell manatap wajah ganteng milik William—ehm—, matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Um..? Grell kau kenapa?" tanya lelaki yang ternyata bernama William itu yang bingung melihat Grell yang berkaca-kaca.

Tes.

Air mata Grell perlahan menetes.

"uuuum..? Senpai..? anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ronald khawatir. Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, Grell sudah pergi berlari meninggalkaan mereka dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran

"kenapa dia?" tanya William. Ronald mengangkat bahunya.

"entahlah.."

**o3o**

**Kamar Grell o3o**

"HUWWEEEEEE! EMAAAAAAAK!" teriak Grell disela-sela tangisnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantalnya yang berwarna merah—muda berbentuk lope.

"aku tidak benci tapi aku benci dia maaak!(WTH?)"lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"siapa?"Teriak Grell. Dia mulai bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"knox, knox.." sahut seseorang dari luar.

"?" Grell bingung.

"Knox...!" sahut orang itu lagi, namun kali ini suaranya naik sepuluh oktav.(?)

"Knox?" 'kok bunyi pintu di ketok ''Knox?''' batin Grell. (grell berpikir bahwa orang yang ngetuk pintu itu sedang mengucapkan bunyi pintu klo di ketok, paham gak?(Readers: nggak))

"iya, Knox!" jawab orang itu dari luar.

"Knox? Tok kali..?" koreksi Grell.

"!"

Tiba-tiba orang yang mengetuk pintu itu sadar bahwa orang yang dihadapinya ini –bukan—orang.

'jiaah! Senior w kan telmi!' batin orang itu sambil memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Knox! Ronald Knox! Boleh aku masuk Grell-senpai!" teriak si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Ronald.

"Ronald, Knox?"

"Iyaaa,,, emang siapa lagii?"

"Ronald... Knox?"

"IYAAA! SEKARANG CEPET BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Ronald dari luar. Kesabarannya sudah ada di ambang batas rupanya~ o3o

CKLEK... pintupun dibuka.

Menampilkan seseorang berambut merah acak-acakan dan mengembang bagaikan SINGA. Terlihat kantung mata di bawah bola mata hijau terang miliknya. Kacamatanya tidak ia kenakan. Wajahnya basah karena kebanyakan nagis tadi. Pokoknya... penampilan Grell ancur banget!

"hhhmp~!" Ronald menahan tawa melihat kondisi seniornya yang acakadul itu.

"apa?" tanya Grell.

"AKH, HAHHA,, Tidak..." kini air mata mulai keluar dari matanya karena menahan tawa.

"?" Grell bingung sendiri dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Merasa tidak enak dengan seniornya itu, Ronald pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Euhm,, Grell-senpai.. masih ingat dengan 'HOT NEWS' yang saya beritahu kepada anda tadi pagi?" Ujar pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu.

"iya,, kenapa?" jawab Grell.

"tentang itu... sebenarnya.." Ronald menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Grell semakin tertarik untuk menyimaknya.

'bohong... bohong...!' do'a Grell dalam hati.

"sebenarnya... William-senpai.." mata Grell langsung menatap Ronald yang terus menggantungkan kalimatnya penuh harap. Badannya panas-dingin (hyah?)

"William sebenarnya sudah lama menikah.."

PRAK

Hancur sudah hati Grell. Badannya tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas mendengar informasi yang diberikan juniornya itu. (lebay :P)

"sso..."

Ronald mendengar seniornya mengetakan sesuatu, menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"usso.." itulah yang dikatakan Grell.

"saya tidak berbohong Grell-senpai. Coba saja lihat sendiri!" Ronald mengeluarkan sebuah undangan bertuliskan;

Royal Wedding

William

Kate

29-04-xxxx

...

29 April? Berarti sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Grell langsung membelalakkan matanya sampe mo copot dari rongganya.

Dan...

BRUK

Entah knapa Grell langsung tepar di tempat*?*

"ekhh! Grell-senpai! Grell-senpai!" Ronald menepuk-nepuk pipi seniornya yang tembem itu*?*

"Siapa saja tolong...! tolong...!"

**=3=''**

Bebauan aneh seperti kaos kaki basah yang belum di cuci selama 2 tahun berturut-turut+bawang putih busuk+sepatu kulit yang ditemukan dari tong sampah+kotoran berbagai macam binatang yang di mix*eew..* tercium dari sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'UKS'.

Ada sekitar 4 makhluk+say=tu makhluk yang sedang tepar jadi total itung sendiri (d gampar guru MTK SD). Sedang berkumpul disana, sedang apa mereka?

Mari lanjutkan di chapter depan... *PLAK*

Hehew, ane brcanda ding (garing ah)

Lanjut!

"Ukh.."

Terdengar desahan dari mulut makhluk berambut merah panjang yang tiba-tiba mengeliat2 di kasur khusus yang tadinya untuk mayat *plak*.

Wajah makhluk itu mulai menampakkan ekspresi tidak enak ketika sebuah ketika sebuah benda aneh seperti kaos kaki berisi macam2 jeroan menjijikkan di dekatkan ke hidungnya.

"heh berhasil kan?" sahut seorang makhkluk berambut pirang-emas kepada makhluk berambut pirang-coklat aneh apalah namanya yang sedang memegang benda menjijikkan itu.

"Eric-senpai hebat! Bahkan aku tidak pernah mengetahui ada 'obat' mejijikkan seperti ini..!" jawab makhluk berambut pirang-coklat aneh itu. Sementara makhluk bernama Eric yang merasa bahwa dirinya dipuji itu menggosokkan telunjuknya ke bawah hidungnya(bukan ngupil lho) sambil terkekeh.

"hhhhwwk...!" wajah makhluk bermabut merah yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Grell kita yang malang ini berubah dari putih pucat menjadi kehijauan.

"hei! Dia sepertinya mulai sadar!" teriak Ronald.

"hhheh? Mana? Mana!" 2 makhluk berambut hitam kecoklatan yang sedaritadi menunggu harap-harap-cemas langsung ikut mengerubungi Grell yang sedang sekarat di kasur.

"HWAAAAAAAH!" Grell secara tiba-tiba terlonjak dari kasurnya dan membuat Ronald yang kaget melemparkan kaos kakinya dan secara tidak disengaja kaos kaki yang dianggap Eric 'obat' itu mengenai wajah sesosok makhluk ber jidat jenong *author d gorok Will*

"UHUK! UHUK! HWEKH! HAH! HAH!" Grell yang merasa dirinya keracunan langsung menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya layaknya paus asma*?*. lalu mata hijaunya menatap dua sosok makhluk berambut pirang dan pirang-aneh di depannya.

"KALIAAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!" Grell menarik kerah kedua makhluk yang ia kenali sebagai Ronald dan Eric. Kedua makhluk itu menjerit histeris bagaikan banci yang melihat setan.

"Grell-senpai! Hentikan..! anda bisa membunuh mereka!" makhluk berambut hitam-kecoklatan itu langsung terjun ke arena perang untuk menghindari terjadinya pembunuhan. Sementara makhluk berjidat jenong di belakangnya tengah mengelap wajah gantengnya yang tadi kena lemparan 'obat' menjijikkan dengan handuk basah yang entah didapat darimana ==''

"BERISIK KAU ALAN!" teriak Grell yang sukses membuat makhluk bernama Alan itu membatu.

"A, ampuni kami Grell-senpaii.. niat kami, kan ,menyadarkan anda dari tidur panjang anda.." ujar Ronald sambil terisak-isak. Sementara Eric disampingnya mengangguk2.

"TIDAK AKA—"

"Grell hentikan"

Ucapan Grell dihentikan oleh sorang lelaki berjidat jenong yang kena lemparan kaos kaki 'obat' tadi.

"Wi, William...?" Eric dan Ronald memanfaatkan Grell yang sedang lengah untuk kabur dari amukannya.

"cukup sudah kekacauan yang kau buat Grell, memangnya apa yang—"

"HUWEEEE! WILLLL!" kali ini Grell yang memotong ucapan William (balas dendam neh). tiba-tiba Grell melompat dari kasurnya dan terbang(?) kearah William.

"G, Grell...? apa yang—?" Grell langsung memeluk erat lelaki berjidat jenong itu. Tidak peduli dengan baunya yang bercampur dengan bau kaos kaki yang gak sengaja kelempar sama Ronald tadi o3o

"WILL! KAU JAHAT WILL! KAU JAHAT!" tangis Grell di sela-sela tangisannya. Sementara William yang melihatnya dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"hoi, kurasa kita harus pergi..!" sahut Alan kepada Eric dan Ronald.

"hhe? Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau kelewatan bagian seru ini!" sergah Ronald.

Dan sepasang sepatu boots milik-siapa-entah langsung dilayangkan Alan kearahnya.

"G, Grell? Kau ini kenapa?" protes William sambil mendorong Grell menjauh darinya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah shinigami berambut merah itu telah basah karena air matanya sendiri.

"Will, hiks! Kau ja—hiks! Kau jahat Will hiks!" jawab Grell sambil terisak.

"maksudmu?" William semakin bingung. Bukankah memang biasanya dia juga membanting2 Grell tanpa ampun karena dia-SELALU-melanggar peraturan?

PLUK.

Tiba-tiba secarik kertas jatuh dari kantong celana Grell (yang masukkin Ronald waktu mo bantuin ngangkat Grell k UKS). William yang penasaran, mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya;

Royal Wedding

William

Kate

29-04-xxxx

...

"hhhmp.. karena ini kah?" William menunjukkan surat itu kehadapan Grell sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menahan tawa menggunakan tangannya (tonton Ciel in the wonderland OwO).

"hhm... hiks!" jawab Grell sambil mengangguk lemah. Dia sesekali mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar lagi dan lagi.

"Grell... kau cemburu...?" tanya William sambil mengangkat dagu Grell dengan telunjuknya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Grell membuang mukanya agar tidak melihat wajah William.

"Grell?"

"..."

"Grell!"

"..."

"GRELL!" *william murka O_O*

"..."

"GRELL SUTCLIFF! JAWAB AKU!" kali ini William bembalikkan wajah Grell agar kedua mata mereka bisa saling bertemu.

"IYA! IYA! PUAS?" akhirnya Grell menjawab, walaupun itu membuat wajahnya blushing.

"Grell.. kau..."

"ya, aku menyukaimu Will, dan aku memang cemburu!" Kali ini tangis Grell smakin membludak. (dasar cowok xP *d hajar massa*) seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong. William membulatkan matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, William mendeatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Grell yang dipenuhi air mata. Salah satu tangannya menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Grell.

"eh...? Will..?"

"kau tahu Grell, kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis" komentar William sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"AP—hmmp!"

Belum sempat memprotes, bibir Grell sudah dilumat oleh William. Grell mendesah karena merasa sesak. William memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Grell. Grell yang merasa tidak terima memerangi lidah William. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adu lidah yang memboros pasokan udara.

Akhirnya 'peperangang' berakhir dengan William sebagai pemenangnya. Baik Grell maupun William, mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kehabisan udara. William menghapus jejak saliva yang hampir menetes di bawah bibirnya. Begitupula dengan Grell. Wajah Grell semerah tomat ketika William melihatnya.

"Will, apa yang..."

"kau bodoh Grell, orang yang bernama 'William' itu bukan hanya ada satu di dunia..!"

"heh?"

William menunjuk kata 'royal wedding' di dalam surat itu.

"apa kau lupa nama pangeran Inggris saat ini?"

"EHH?" tiba-tiba Grell langsung tersadar akan kebodohannya. Padahal banyak sekali orang yang menyebut-nyebut kata 'prince William' beberapa minggu lalu.

"tapi..! orang yang kau panggil 'yank' di telepon tadi pagi..?"

"yank? Atau yang?"

"eh?"

"tadi pagi aku berbicara dengan seorang tukang bakso(?), aku tadinya mau memesan bakso ayam, tapi dia langsung mnutup telepon entah kenapa"

"tapi author sarap ini menulis 'yank'?"

(Author: HATSYIIIU!)

"hhheh, mungkin itu hanya ide sarapnya..."

(Author: HUATSYIUU! HUATSIUU!)

"hheh, dasar author sarap..."

(author: HUA—; ma'e author: mbak minum teh sono!)

"tapi justru dengan kesarap-an nya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu saat menangis.. Hmmp~!" William menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menahan tawa dengan tangannya. Wajah Grell langsung memerah mendengar hal itu.

"AKH! WILL!" Grell langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan blush nya.

**sementara itu...**

Terlihat penempakan tiga sosok makhluk dari balik celah2 kaca jendela ruangan Grell dan William berada.

Mereka semua memakai kacamata dan memiliki mata yang hijau terang.

"HMMMP~~!" Ronald Knox beserta Eric Slingby tidak dapat menahan tawa ketika melihat hal 'ganas' yang dilakukan kedua senior mereka. Sementara Alan Humphries sedaritadi berguling-guling di rumput. (?)

**-The END-**

Me : a, apa apaan ini...? *abis ngebaca fic dari atas ke bawah*

Grell : salah satu fic sarapmu kan!

Me : he? Masa sih? Jelek amet...? *amnesia*

Grell : AKH! Dasar sarap!

William : *tiba2 nongol* mohon flame *btulin kacamata pake deathscythe*

Me : saya juga bisa kok *ngebetulin kacamata pake gagang sapu(?)*

Alan : guling2? OOC amet w?

Me : bodo :P

Eric : *ngebayangin* AKHAHAHHAAH! *guling2 d lantai(?)*

Alan : Eric! Kubunuh kau! *blush*

Eric : coba saja! *kabur*

Alan : AKH! *ngejar*

Me+Grell+Will: *sweatdrop*

Ronald : *nongol dari tanah(?)* tolong RnR, tapi saya harap anda lebih baik memberikan flame UwU


End file.
